Marriage Conflicts
by flavescens
Summary: Karena setiap rumah tangga pasti ada aja gak langgengnya. Asalkan gak terus-terusan aja/Conflict #1 Go Kisses Another Man!/Melihat bibir istrinya bersentuhan dengan bibir pria lain membuat Sasuke merasa harus bertanya-atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan Sakura bahwa apa yang sekarang tengah ia lakukan itu benar-benar mengganggu/HEADCANON/Enjoy!


**Marriage Conflicts**

 **.**

 **Presents by flavescens**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Conflict #1 Go Kisses Another Man!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 _Kau tahu, Sasuke? Terkadang, hal segampang membedakan mana masalah pribadi dan mana masalah pekerjaan dapat berubah menjadi super sulit saat sudah menyangkut urusan rumah tangga. Mulai sekarang, kau harus berjuang!_

Adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto dulu sekali, menjelang acara pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Untuk masalah semacam itu, Sasuke tahu kalau Narutolah yang menang-mengingat pria itu telah menikah lebih dulu dan tentunya sedikit _lebih_ berpengalaman apabila dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak terlalu serius menanggapinya. Ia hanya mengangguk sekenanya, sebagaimana ia merespon para pria lainnya yang turut memberinya wejangan. Bahkan menurut Sasuke, ketimbang menasehati, Naruto malah terdengar seperti sedang curhat tentang persoalan rumah tangganya sendiri.

Sungguh, mencampur adukkan persoalan pribadi dan tanggung jawab itu benar-benar bukan gaya Sasuke. _Yang benar saja, kekanakkan sekali!_

Setidaknya demikianlah Sasuke menganggap remeh ucapan sahabat karibnya itu, sampai hari ini tiba. Sesuatu terjadi, dan kejadian tersebut membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah benar adanya.

Kejadiannya baru tadi sore. Ia dan Sakura tengah dalam perjalanan mereka menuju tempat persinggahan terdekat, ketika sebuah pekikan minta tolong terdengar dari kejauhan. Keduanya spontan bergerak menuju ke arah datangnya suara dan berakhir menginjakkan kaki mereka di tepi sebuah sungai. Tepat di tengah sungai tersebut, seorang pria sedang berusaha keras menggerakkan kedua tangannya guna melawan derasnya arus. Jelas sekali ia bukan shinobi, melainkan warga kota biasa-yang bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan membuatnya semakin tenggelam. Beruntung, sebelum pria itu benar-benar hanyut, Sasuke sempat menariknya keluar dari air.

Bukan perkara sulit. Hanya saja, pria yang nampaknya hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika Sasuke menaikkan tubuhnya ke darat.

Sakura, selaku ninja medis, dengan cepat mengambil alih. Awalnya, yang perempuan itu lakukan terlihat biasa saja-sekadar mengalirkan cakra penyembuh. Namun tak sampai satu menit, ia berhenti.

"Ini sia-sia," gumamnya sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari si pria.

Kemudian, ia melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah Sasuke duga-duga. Sakura mulai menekan-nekan dada pria itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu merunduk dan mengalirkan napasnya dari mulut ke mulut.

Kalau masalah kaget, jangan ditanya lagi. Sasuke kaget setengah mati!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Memberi pernapasan buatan," jawab Sakura cepat.

Tentu saja, Sasuke tau betul itu prosedur macam apa, begitu pula dengan tujuan Sakura melakukannya. Namun, melihat bibir istrinya bersentuhan dengan bibir pria lain membuat Sasuke merasa harus bertanya-atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan Sakura bahwa apa yang sekarang tengah ia lakukan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Ketika Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke arah si pria, Sasuke dengan cepat membuang muka.

Ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang saat itu ia rasakan-semacam hasrat ingin mencabut kusanagi dan menancapkannya ke tubuh pria yang sedang berhubungan mulut dengan istrinya itu. Selama beberapa saat, aktivitas memuakkan itu berlangsung. Dan selama itu pula, Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap ke depan.

Suara batuk yang lumayan keras menjadi menjadi pertanda kalau si pria telah siuman. Ia memuntahkan begitu banyak air dalam prosesnya.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Sakura pada 'pasiennya'. Pria itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Saat itu, Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura untuk beranjak. Namun si pria-yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nobuo-balik mengajak mereka untuk jalan bersama. Katanya, ia bisa mengantarkan mereka ke penginapan yang bagus di sekitar sana.

"Kami baik-baik saja," dalih Sasuke cepat. Ia sudah cukup jengah dengan semua ini. Namun, Nobuo memohon. Katanya, ia ingin bicara banyak dengan orang-orang baik yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sakura, seperti biasa, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang hari ini agak keterlaluan, akhirnya menyetujui ajakan tersebut setelah ia meyakinkan Sasuke kalau Nobuo mungkin bisa membantu. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama. Percakapan antara Sakura dan Nobuo mendominasi, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam konversasi.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar muak dengan pria itu.

Singkat cerita, mereka akhirnya tiba di penginapan yang dimaksud oleh Nobuo. Tidak buruk juga. Bangunannya masih bagus dan si pemilik menawarkan harga yang murah untuk bermalam. Nobuo mengucapkan terima kasihnya sekali lagi, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ya. Lelaki itu sudah pergi. Tapi tidak dengan rasa jengkel di hati Sasuke.

Ini benar-benar aneh dan terasa tidak benar. Sasuke mengerti kalau istrinya punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Sakura hanya melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ninja mendis-tidak lebih. Namun, ia tidak bisa menafikkan perasaan mengganggu yang memenuhi benaknya setiap kali teringat akan kejadian tersebut. Masa sih ia cemburu? _  
_  
Sasuke berusaha menampik asumsi tersebut. Tetapi, yang kemudian terjadi malah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

Ia berakhir mendiamkan Sakura. Wanita itu bicara banyak, namun Sasuke hanya merespon sekenanya, entah mengguman atau sekadar menganggukkan kepala. Ia jadi jauh lebih irit bicara dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Situasi tidak nyaman itu berlanjut hingga malam. Sasuke tengah sibuk memperhatikan sebuah perkamen yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari perjalanan mereka tempo hari, ketika Sakura menyentuh bahunya lembut.

Tentu saja, wanita itu sadar akan perubahan sikap yang ia tunjukkan. Sasuke tidak mau marah. Tapi jujur, pertanyaan Sakura malah membuat rasa jengkelnya kian menjadi-jadi. Harusnya tanpa diberi tahupun, Sakura bisa memahami penyebab mengapa Sasuke lebih banyak diam hari ini.

Akhirnya, ia tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali. Begitu pula dengan ucapan-ucapan Sakura setelahnya.

Semua orang punya titik batas kesabarannya masing-masing. Dan Sakura telah mencapai titik tersebut setelah tiga puluh menit lamanya ia berusaha membuat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau marah atau bagaimana sih? Kalau memang marah, bilang saja. Katakan salahku apa? Itu lebih baik daripada terus-terusan diam dan membuatku bingung." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap nanar wajah sang suami. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan jika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Alih-alih menenangkan Sakura, Uchiha terakhir itu malah berdecak. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa disini ialah yang sebenarnya salah, tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka cara istrinya berbicara. Sakura jarang sekali meninggikan nada bicaranya. Namun tampaknya, malam ini adalah salah satu dari pengecualian.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidur saja sana. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya-lebih terdengar seperti memerintah ketimbang mempersilakan. Ia bahkan enggan membuat kontak mata dengan wanita yang telah sukses ia buat jengah setengah mati itu. Fokus Sasuke masih terpusat pada gulungan perkamen yang ia bentangkan di atas meja.

"Iie, Sasuke-kun. Jangan harap aku akan tidur di sini sebelum kau beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selamat tinggal."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, Sasuke refleks menoleh. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura tengah berjalan mantap menuju pintu keluar!

Demi Tuhan, wanita itu...

Sasuke dengan cepat mengaktifkan kekuatan mata kirinya. Sebelum Sakura sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, ia telah lebih dulu berada di hadapannya-mencegahnya keluar.

"Sasu-"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke memutar balikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang malah ia yang membelakangi pintu-terpojok.

"Mengertilah Sakura." Kata-kata itulah yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Sakura berontak di awal. Mereka memang jarang berciuman, tetapi wanita itu bersumpah ia dapat merasakan perbedaan yang ada pada cara Sasuke mengecup bibirnya sekarang. Ia mengerti betul, Sasuke sedang emosi. Ciumannya kasar dan menuntut. Sakura berusaha keras untuk menolak setiap sentuhan itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukan ciuman, melainkan penjelasan!

Sakura mendorong dada suaminya berkali-kali-berusaha melepaskan pagutan mereka, namun Sasuke begitu mendominasi. Lidah mereka bahkan sudah bertemu sejak tadi.

Ketika tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak kemana-mana, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghentikan aksi suaminya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, suara napas Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan. Mereka terengah-engah, lelah usai aktivitas panas barusan.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat untuk mengucapkan satu-dua patah kata, barulah Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang suami. Ia dibuat kaget ketika mendapati mata kanan Sasuke telah berubah warna. Pria itu tanpa sadar mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"K-katakan. Apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya lembut. Aktifnya sharingan sudah cukup memberi Sakura bukti bahwa perbuatannya cukup fatal hingga menyebabkan emosi Sasuke lepas kontrol. Meneruskan pertengkaran tentu bukan pilihan yang baik. Untuk itu, harus ada pihak yang bersedia melunak-dan Sakura sama-sekali tidak keberatan apabila memang dialah yang harus melakukannya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ia merasa 'terganggu' akibat kejadian tadi siang? Jangankan memberi tahu Sakura, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri saja Sasuke kesulitan. Demi Tuhan, cemburu itu benar-benar bukan gayanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan mudah?" Tanya Sasuke retoris.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Mulai lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jika satu-satunya hal yang kau lakukan adalah-"

"Maaf."

"He?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masalahnya bukan ada padamu, tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku... merasa terganggu," jelas pria itu sambil membuang muka ke arah samping.

"Aku tidak suka melihat caramu menolong pria itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura langsung menyadari maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Pikirannya praktis terlempar pada insiden si pria tenggelam, juga prosedur penyelamatan apa yang saat itu ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pria tersebut.

"Ini sebabnya aku didiamkan? Karena memberi pernapasan buatan pada seseorang yang sekarat?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, enggan membalas tatapan menyelidik sang istri. Iris mata kanannya telah berubah menjadi hitam kembali. Sekarang yang merah bukan lagi sharingannya, melainkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau tau ini bukan sekadar tentang 'pernapasan buatan'," gumamnya rendah.

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun," Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Ia tidak percaya, Sasukenya sedang cemburu.

"Paru-paru pria itu terisi penuh dengan air. Dia bisa saja mati di tempat jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya saat itu."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mencium bibirnya di depan mata kepalaku, 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah rupawan sang suami, kemudian membawa tatapan pria itu agar bertemu dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah menciumnya. Mungkin terlihatnya memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kau harus belajar membedakan mana ciuman yang sebenarnya dan mana yang bukan."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah, berusaha meyakinkan diri akan apa yang hendak ia lakukan selanjutnya. Wanita itu berjinjit, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

"I-itu baru c-ciuman. Aku melakukannya... k-karena Sasuke-kun lah pria yang aku cintai," ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah rambut Karui. Sebelum ini, Sakura tidak pernah mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai sebuah ciuman-selalu Sasuke yang mendahului. Rasanya ia malu sekali, sekali pun mereka adalah suami istri.

"Jangan marah lagi, Anata. Aku minta maaf."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam berbagai macam rasa yang kini membuncah di dalam benaknya. Hal yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah kehangatan. Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Pria itu menyembunyikan kepala Sakura di dadanya. Ia merasa gelisah-jengkelnya sudah hilang sejak dari tadi. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun pada Sakura malam ini. Tetapi jika wanita itu terus menunjukkan raut wajah yang demikian, maka Sasuke tidak lagi tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan.

"Jangan berikan tatapan itu pada pria selain aku," gumamnya tepat di telinga sang istri.

"Karena yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah... keinginan untuk memilikimu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya merasa begitu dihargai. Wanita itu menutup kedua matanya, meresapi setiap kenyamanan yang selalu bisa ia dapatkan setiap kali Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku milikmu. Selalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **Ini dikasih tanda complete, tapi ada kemungkinan dilanjut, tergantung dari ada atau nggaknya ide. Cerita" yang rencananya mau saya post di sini beda-beda plotnya, dan gak berhubungan satu sama lainnya. And yeah... it's all about their marriage life's conflict. Karena sebuah rumah tangga pasti ada aja gak langgengnya yekan? Asal gak terus-terusan aja wkwk *kaya udah kawin aja lu thor***

 **So, how's this? Good enough? Too cheesy? Too OOC? Let me know what you thought.**

 **A review would be highly appreciated :)**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Flavescens**


End file.
